


Okay is wonderful

by quirrellokayiswonderful



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Team StarKid's Apocalyptour
Genre: M/M, Starkid - Freeform, avpm, avps, avpsy, otp, team starkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrellokayiswonderful/pseuds/quirrellokayiswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short passage into the afterlife of Quirrell and Voldemort (AVPM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay is wonderful

“Bella! I hope you're getting into bed. I'll be there in a minute. I want to see those pyjamas on, misses.” A voice said from the other room. A small girl with curly brown hair ran from her chest of draws and flopped down onto her bed. She was simple, yet pretty with glistening, hazel eyes. She tucked her legs into the red duvet, snuggling down quickly. Shortly afterwards, a man with dark, short hair entered. He had a turban lazily on his head and he too was wearing pyjamas. “Daddy! Daddy!” Bella said, kicking rapidly. “Calm down, you.” He laughed, kindly tidying the messed up sheets.   
“Okay, Squirrel!” She giggled. The man's expression suddenly turned curious. “How do you know about that? Remember daddy likes being called Quirrell.” He raised his eyebrows. Bella tossed and turned, little explosions of laughter. “I heard other daddy call you that.” She said. “Did you now? Sneaky!” He tickled her on the tummy gently.  
A gruff voice suddenly came from somewhere behind him. “You're supposed to be making her calm down, Quirrell! It's called being a responsible parent!” it said. “Sorry dear. Five more minutes, is that okay?” He replied. The voice spoke again. “Okay is wonderful.” Bella stayed quiet whenever she heard this. She knew it meant something important. Quirrell looked back at Bella. “Daddy, can you tell me more stories about nasty Harry Potter from when you and daddy met? He's really silly!” She laughed. Quirrell laughed too, pushing a piece of brown fringe from his forehead.

“I'll tell you one. Quirrell, undo this turban! Tickles my nose!” The gruff voice said. Quirrell did as he was told, slowly unfolding a purple turban to reveal a pale, friendly face on the back of his head. “Never liked that one.” The face sneezed, glaring at the turban. “Other daddy!” Bella squeaked happily at him. “This had better be a quick story, Voldemort. Remember the five minute rule.” Quirrell instructed to the back of his head. Voldemort smirked slightly, the light of the lamp reflecting on the paleness of his skin. “You know Bella, that nasty Harry Potter, he helped me once. Harry Potter gave me a new family. He taught me how to love. And I guess, that's what Harry Potter's all about. Bella, there's some things you have to let go of, in the end.”


End file.
